


Neil, no. Neil, yes!

by Tuvieja



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, M/M, No Beta, Sick Neil Josten, concerned foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Everyone seems fixated in telling Neil "no". Five times Neil siad "Neil, yes" and one time "Neil, no"The foxes care for Neil but he does not. Andrew takes matters in his own hands
Relationships: Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Neil, no. Neil, yes!

-Neil, no-Allison looked at him with a expression that was a mix of disgusted and horrified,-What in all hells are you wearing?

Neil looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his running gear, tank top, shorts and running shoes, as usual. Allison had seen him on that outfit plenty of times, so she was probably referring to the latest addition: a windbreaker he had found on a thrift store that was a bright orange with a fox paw on the back.

Now that he thought about it, Andrew had almost the same expression on his face when he showed it to him. Curious.

-Neil yes.- He said simply.-It’ raining and I didn’t have any jackets light enough to run in them.

-If your choices are dying from sedentarism or wearing that  _ thing _ , then you should have some respect and pick a nice gravestone.

Neil frowned at her,-You said I should try wearing colors.

-That isn’t a color! It’s a crime against my eyes.- To emphasize her point, Allison put on her massive sunglasses while pretending to faint. Casually falling right over the couch and on Renee’s lap.

-Pray for me Rene! I fear I have gone blind!

Renee laughed at her antics, simply moving her book to accommodate the flailing woman.-I think you’ll be okay Allison

When Alisson pouted at her she simply patted her head and turned to Neil

-Have fun on your run Neil

He gave her a grateful nod and turned to go, making a quick stop in Matt’s room to grab the keys he had forgotten there.

***

-Neil, no.- Neil’s hand stopped inches away from the doorknob, he turned his head to look at matt.

Slowly, like he was testing out the words, he declared- Neil yes.- and opened the door.

-It’s pouring out there! You can’t go out in  _ shorts _

-Why does everyone seem to be so interested in my fashion today?

Matt tilted his head but decided not to comment, the bright orange eyesore Neil was sporting enough of a reason for other people to mention his clothes

-It’s not about fashion, although if you wanna go there…-Neil gave him a look.-but it  _ is _ cold and with the rain and everything you might catch something 

-I’ve run in far worse conditions and with worse clothing. I think I’ll be fine Matt.- With that he went outside

He was going for a run, a little bit of rain was no real reason to skip on his training and it had been a hard week, what with finals coming up, the game against the trojans the next week end, and Kevin getting more on his ass than usual during both night practice and regular.

Point is, he needed to run, matt’s opinion on the weather was unimportant.

By the time he came back Neil was soaked to the bone, his clothes clinging to his body. Matt, being the good friend that he is, resisted from saying “I told you so” but he wasn’t strong enough to held back a long sigh at the sight.

-Why?

The other only shrugged sheepishly, the rain had been stronger than he thought and he decided to turn back when he almost slipped and fell down, not to mention that his teeth were chattering… Matt didn’t need to know that

****

-Josten, no

Aaron had decided to come study on their dorm room. The relationship between the twins was slow going but they seemed to be fine sharing the same space and not talking. Since Matt and Nicky were “destressing” by playing videogames Aaron had come looking for silence and Andrew let him in.

Right now, though, Neil wished he hadn’t helped them get closer.

-Josten, yes.- He said as he popped the takeout container into the microwave.

-That has nowhere near enough nutrients to count as a meal and I’ve seen you eat it twice today.

Neil was surprised that Aaron noticed but more surprised still that he cared enough to comment.

-Don’t look at me like that. I have my nutrition paper due for tomorrow and it’s all about the correct calorie and nutritional intake a person should have.

That made sense, Aaron usually studied by using the people around him as case studies. Neil didn’t particularly mind but he wasn’t about to  _ make something _ when there was perfectly good take out in the fridge. Plus, he was tired from sleeping badly the night before so fuck Aaron.

The microwave beeped, he took his food and went back to the couch, where he was avoiding studying by rewatching the Trojan’s last game.

***

-Neil, no

Kevin’s voice broke the monotony of the court, a rhythmic background noise of feet hitting the court floor and balls bouncing off the walls and against the plexiglass.

Neil gritted his teeth, trying to temper down his annoyance. They had been doing the same exercise for an hour now and Kevin was never satisfied with his form.

He only needed to get the ball into the goal, who cares if his footwork wasn’t clean or unnecessarily intricate like Kevin’s? He played well enough.

Sleep was tugging at him like a weighted rope and he was barely awake as it was. When Kevin finished his tirade Neil looked at him and, without taking his eyes off picked up a ball with his racket, did a half-turn and fired to the goal, wich lit up bright red.

-Neil yes.- He replied in a monotone. Neil bent down to retrieve his helmet and walked out of the court, Kevin could pick up the rest of the equipment by himself today.

***

-Neil, honey, no

He was hearing that short phrase a lot lately, he wondered absentmindedly if they would stop once everyone realised he wasn’t going to change whatever he was doing.

Right now, though, he didn’t know what had prompted them. He was trying to tie his shoes when Nicky walked in looking for one of his books. Apparently Kevin borrowed it, since they shared a class, and left told him to get it.

Neil dragged his eyes up from his feet, looking at him wearily. -Probably yes. What’s wrong now?

-Well, aside from the fact that you are putting on your shoes before your pants,- Neil looked back down, but he did it too fast and got dizzy.-You look like you are about to fall over and die.

Rude, Neil had had a shitty week, couple that with the fact that he had had to deal with nightmares for the last two nights, he thought he was doing fine. To top it all off he had slept through his alarm today and Andrew had let him, slipping out to his first class without waking Neil.

-I’m fine Nicky.- At the look he gave him Neil decided to rephrase.-I’m not going to die and I can get dressed by myself. I was about to put my pants on.-Probably, he would have realised his mistake before going out… hopefully.

-Sure, you are completely fine. The fact that your face is all red and you are sweating from the extenuating task of putting on shoes is completely normal?

Now he had done it, Nicky only talked with his “dad voice” when the twins were being especially dense or Kevin wanted to watch a documentary on movie night.

-Nicky, no. It’s okay…

-Go back to bed Neil, you are sick.

-I can’t- he said defeated.-I need to turn in an important paper and later I have a test.

-You don’t care about school

He did have a point there.-I don’t, but I do care about exy and if I fail this exam I won’t make the academic requirements to stay on the team.

Neil’s disregard for the subjects he deemed “too boring and inconsequential” meant he was always on the edge of failing out.

Nicky gave a resigned huff.-At least let me bring you some medicine so you feel a bit better?

It wasn’t like Neil wanted to feel like shit, he just needed to work through it. He’d get better eventually, why fight it?

After taking the pills Nicky brought him he said goodbye and dragged himself through campus to his first class of the day.

***

-Neil, no

Neil sighed loudly, he was officially tired of those words and was going to murder whoever said them, FBI and mafia and everyone be damned.

He had picked up his bag and was ready to head to the court. Afternoon practise had been terrible, with his body moving too slow and the freshmen talking to much, he was looking forward to getting some real practise with Kevin and maybe Andrew. Which made him the more surprised when he turned and saw Andrew on the doorway, staring at him.

-Neil… no?

Andrew shook his head and stepped further into the room. When he went to close the door he simply shouted out.-No practise today, Kevin. Go look at tapes or something.

Neil could hear some muffled response through the door but he was too bury watching Andrew.

-Did something happen?

-Yes, junkie, you did.-Andrew reached him,-yes or no?

Even confused as he was Neil knew what his answer was.-Yes

Instead of kissing him, Andrew put a hand to his forehead. He took it away fast and tugged on Neil’s shirt.-Off. I’m gonna go look for something, you get changed and into bed.

This did not help his confusion but he was too tired to ask questions and Andrew’s suggestions sounded great just about now.

Neil changed quickly into his joggers and an old tshirt that used to belong to Andrew. When the other came back Neil was already under the blankets, curled up against a chill he hadn’t noticed before. On his hands Andrew carried some tablets and a glass of water.

Upon closer inspection Neil realized it was cold medicine.-Oh!

Andrew looked at him like he was an idiot, nothing out of the ordinary.-You must be the only person that gets sick and doesn’t even notice it.

Neil took the tablets dry and shrugged.-I was fine

A raised eyebrow.

-I was! I’m just a bit tired

The glass was pressed against his hand.-Junkie

After drinking all the water Neil lied back down. Andrew carefully maneuvered around him so he could be against the wall, his body turned to look at Neil.

Neil couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face, he always enjoyed it when Andrew shared a bed with him.

Andrew just pushed his face away.-271%


End file.
